spineworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets were fun little creatures that can be bought in Spineworld. They could help dig items for Missions and could be taken care of. Members could buy pets at the Pet Shop for them to keep. Non-members could rent a pet from Ravensilk in Dragon Port for around twenty minutes. Pet Help Buying A Pet To get a pet, buy an egg from Petrof at the Pet shop in Misty Island. The egg will hatch in around a minute. Once it's hatched, make sure to tend to your pet. You can buy soap and a brush for cleaning and food to feed him from Krakof. There are certain foods that are made for a specific pet's species. Keep in mind, there are some foods that all species of pets like that is cheaper to buy, but more expensive food fill your pet up faster. Tending Your Pet Open up your pet’s details by clicking the pet icon located at the bottom of the screen. Click on the tending icon. The more you click on the tending buttons, the more happier your pet will be so you can tend it as much as you want but some things too much can make the pet unhappy. *Hand - Strokes your pet *Lips - Kisses your pet *Brush - Brushes your pet (must be purchased in the shop) *Soap - Bathes your pet (must be purchased in the shop) Feeding Your Pet Buy food from the Pet Shop or from To-Tu in Everflow Cavern. Open up the pet details, click on the food icon (looks like a food dish) and then click on the food you have purchased. You can also open up your inventory and click on the food, then the hand icon, then click on your pet. If your pet likes the food, he will give a thumbs up, if he doesn't, he will give a thumbs down. The pet's hunger level will go higher. Your pet will get hungry quickly if he is doing a lot of work for you. Your pet will not dig if he is hungry. Your pet's hunger level is shown by the bar in the center of the display next to the food icon. Coloring Your Pet Go to Federow in the Pet Shop in Misty Island and you can choose different colors for your pet to be painted. Making Your Pet Dig Click on the skills icon. There are two different ways for your pet to be dig. The spade symbol is best suited for outside rooms on things like grass. The eye symbol is best suited for inside rooms and anything else. Click on one of these icons and move it to a part of a room. If you used the eye symbol, the pet will look around where you've clicked. If the pet has an emotion on him and there's a sparkle on the ground, he has found an item. Go to the sparkle and click on it to pick up the item. If you used the spade symbol. the pet will dig in that exact spot. The same thing occurs above if he has found something. A dug patch will be seen once your pet has finished digging. (If your pet is not digging, be sure to check his happiness.) =Species= Regular Species Boiler Zondik Boiler Zondik's are from the Boiler Barons of Spineworld. They are good diggers but can't do much else but make music. * Music level: 3 * Dig level: 3 Wayfinder Troggler Wayfinder Troggler's are pets who can do everything at different levels. *Key level: 1 *Seek level: 3 *Music level: 2 *Dig level: 1 Polar Qanuk Polar Qanuk's are pet's who can also do everything at different levels. *Key level: 2 *Seek level: 1 *Music: 3 *Dig level: 1 Wungon Cliffhanger Wungon Cliffhanger's are pets who can also do everything at different levels. *Dig level: 3 *Seek level: 2 Unreleased Species Magma Beast This pet was seen in a newsletter. Other Eggs In the pet shop on a shelf there were 2 unknown eggs. Original Pet Species (Rent-A-Pets) These descriptions are quoted from Spineworld. Magma Squid The Magma Squid is a native species from the depths of The Beneath. This animal can swim in the lava streams and seems to enjoy extreme heat. Crest Troggler The Crest Troggler lives on the high mountain peaks or the Pillar Mountains. It jumps from cliff to cliff and is known for its great balance and speed. It has super strength. Tunnel Troggler The Tunnel Troggler is a very common pet. Trogglers exist all over Spineworld and it is by far most common. It is a very nice little animal and loyal. Cloudspotter The Cloudspotter comes from the land of Dwarfs. Cloudspotters can run extremely fast when needed and are used for racing and other fast paced events. Category:Other